Shine
by princessames
Summary: HSM crossover with Queer As Folk. Ryan and Sharpay are off to spend last two weeks of summer after the events of HSM2 with their cousin Justin in Pittsburgh. Ryan's still working out the events at the club when new visitors arrive. SLASH CHYAN.
1. Start of Something New

Title: Shine

Author: Princessames

Fandom: HSM/QAF: but knowledge of the QAF world is not needed

Pairings: HSM- Ryan/Chad, Troy/Gabriella, minor Zeke/Sharpay mentioned

QAF- Canon with mentions of Hunter/Sharpay

Summary: After the season ends at Lava Springs, Ryan and Sharpay are generally shipped off to relatives before school starts. After the events of HSM2, the Evans twins are sent to Pittsburgh to stay with their cousin Justin, whom they haven't seen in seven years. The events of the summer leave Ryan with a new outlook on life… and a new crush. A love story between Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans as well as a story of friendship and the family you choose and the family you are born with.

**A/N: **Of course, none of these wonderful worlds belong to me. They are property of Disney and Cowlip. If I owned HSM, "I Don't Dance" would have ended very differently

**A/N 2: ** This fic is the result of an evil plot bunny that over took me a few weeks back. I guess as the result of watching HSM2 then beginning a QAF DVD marathon and wondering what would happen if Ryan and Sharpay were related to Justin. It is CHYAN, of course. After watching HSM2, there is no doubt in my mind that they are meant to be together. Though I am still pondering why they changed clothes after that damn baseball game.

Dedicated to Alyssa, my amazing sister who is probably not even reading this because she doesn't like QAF. Oh well, it's still dedicated to her, my evil sister who addicted me to HSM.

Start of Something New

Justin ran around the loft at a frantic pace. Brian, content on watching his nonconventially committed life partner scramble, sat on the Italian leather sofa and casually smoked a joint, thus making the blonde angry with him.

"Brian, I need you to help me please, I have to go get the twins at the airport soon and the place is just not ready," the younger man almost screamed to his lover.

"Justin, these are seventeen year olds. Why are we even keeping them in the first place? Can't they stay at Daphne's or something?" Brian responded with the patented Brian Kinney pout that he knew Justin couldn't resist.

"Bri, Daphne is starting her first week of medical school. She is not going to be able to keep track of my cousins. It's only for two weeks. Apparently, they had a little trouble at the family resort over the summer and my aunt thought they could use a scene change," Justin patiently explained.

"Then they should have gone to Hawaii or something. They didn't need to invade my life and my loft!"

"I thought you liked seventeen year old house guests," Justin replied with a playful smirk.

Brian threw a pillow at Justin, which his lover quickly replaced on the sofa. "Bri," he started, "I'm serious, these two make you seem fucking low maintenance. I'm just giving you a fair warning okay."

Justin looked at his watch, "shit, I need to get going to the airport, Ryan and Sharpay's flight is coming in soon."

Justin grabbed the keys to Brian's jeep and ran out the door. "What the fuck kind of name is Sharpay?" Brian asked the empty room before taking another hit off his joint.


	2. Fabulous

**A/N: **Still not mine. Still for Alyssa…. Same disclaimer for the rest of the story, unless I suddenly buy up Disney. Which is so not gonna happen.

Fabulous 

Ryan Evans was not happy sitting on a plane to Pittsburgh. He knew that Lava Springs was closing for the season. His parents were vacationing for the last two weeks before the twins went back to school, as usual. And as usual, the twins were sent away to family for those last two weeks of summer. Ryan was pretty used to the routine, but for the first time in his life, he had friends other than Sharpay. He wanted to spend time with his friends. Sure, the boys started basketball pre-season practices during the day, but he still had nights out with the boys and relaxing all day with Shar, Gabriella and the other girls.

He tried to get out of the trip. The Boltons and the Danforths had allowed him to stay for a week each. But his parents wanted him to come to Pittsburgh to see his cousin Justin.

Justin Taylor was the son of his mother's brother. He hadn't heard from Justin in years, his parents lost contact with his uncle after Justin was disowned and his divorce went through. They still sent presents to his little cousin Molly, but he hadn't seen Justin since the summer before he turned eleven, the last time he and Shar spent the weeks prior to school in Pittsburgh.

He liked Justin; he was quiet and sensitive like him. And he had one good friend, and she was a girl. It helped Ryan to see that he could be an okay person the way he was and not change himself. The lesson stuck in the years ahead, as he entered middle school and the boys he had been friends with in elementary school distanced themselves from him.

As the plane landed in Pittsburgh, Ryan looked over at his sleeping sister. He was still amazed how much life had changed during the summer. He had real friends and Sharpay did too! And she was nice to them; it really was an amazing transformation. He nudged Sharpay awake.

"Shar, we're landing. We're almost here," he whispered in his sleeping sister's ear.

"Ryan, are you still upset about coming here?" a groggy Sharpay asked her brother out of the blue.

Ryan took a second to think, "No, Shar, I'm really not," he answered with some hesitation.

"Good," Sharpay determined, " Maybe sometime with Justin will be good for you, he changed your life last time, maybe he will again." Sharpay shot a knowing look to her brother before readjusting her sleep-mask and catching a few more minutes of blessed sleep before landing.


	3. Cue The Pulse To Begin

Cue The Pulse to Begin

Justin was worried the twins wouldn't recognize him. He knew recognizing them was a lost cause. They were almost eighteen now- he last saw them on the cusp of eleven. They were over dramatic and charismatic even then. He lost count of the number of little shows he sat through during the two weeks the twins were at his house, but he also knew that those twins were extremely talented.

Justin's worries subsided when he saw two blondes enter the terminal. The female of the duo was wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a white tank top. She carried a Juicy dog carrier with what looked like a small rat inside. The male had on a baby blue button up shirt with black slacks and a blue fedora hat. The questions Justin had about his cousin when he was eleven were suddenly answered as the boy sauntered over to him.

"Oh my god, Justin, you look the same," Ryan yelled over the crowded terminal to his cousin.

"Except he has a better hair cut," quipped Sharpay as she wrapped her cousin in a hug.

The three blondes walked to the car in silence. Suddenly, Sharpay perked up from the back seat to ask her cousin the question that had bothered her for almost seven years.

"Um, Justin," Sharpay hesitantly began, "why did uncle Craig disown you? Is whatever that is the reason our parents stopped talking to him?"

Justin knew that he needed to tell his cousins the truth. He wasn't ashamed of his life and he felt they wouldn't be either. He just worried that mentioning his falling out with his dad would be a bad idea. He worried what Ryan would think about. He remembered his cousin as a stress filled little boy and he had no idea if his cousin was anywhere close to being out.

With a deep sigh, Justin answered Sharpay's question. "He was upset that I'm gay. And that I had taken an older lover, Brian, we're spending tonight at his loft but I think we'll be spending most of the time at his house in the country. Our house in the country- Britin."

Ryan looked at his cousin, "you're gay Justin?"

The older blonde answered, "yeah, no problems, right guys?"

Ryan was trying hard to take it all in. He had been questioning stuff ever since the baseball game at lava springs. Sure, he had appreciated beauty in both sexes before, but the attraction he felt towards Chad was overwhelming. Even with Gabriella flirting enough to make Troy Bolton, the god of East High, jealous of him, all he could think about was Chad. He was beginning to wonder about his own sexuality.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Ryan answered his cousin, "No problem Justin. Actually, maybe I could talk to you about some things when you get a chance?"

Justin was sure he knew the topic of the future conversation. Sharpay was eyeing them both suspiciously from the backseat. Justin knew he needed to change the subject.

"So, you two still doing shows?"

Sharpay took the opportunity to launch into her favorite subject- herself. Even though she had humanized from the experience this summer at Lava Springs, Sharpay still loved talking about herself. She occupied the conversation for the entire way back to Liberty Avenue and Brian's loft.


	4. High School Confidential

High School Confidential

Sharpay was unimpressed with Pittsburgh as Justin drove through the city towards Brian's loft. It was dirty and brick and not at all fabulous. She could hardly imagine someone like Justin choosing to stay in a place like this. Then again, some would surely question her deep-seeded love for her New Mexico home.

After hearing what could only be described as Sharpay's life story for the seven years he missed, Justin was thrilled beyond relief to turn onto Liberty Avenue. He saw Ryan's immense wonderment towards the sights of Liberty Avenue. He saw his cousin in awe of the rainbow flags and gay ghetto-ness of the block. He remembered being on Liberty Avenue for the first time. Granted, his experience was nothing like Ryan's and he sure as hell wasn't about to let his little cousin become a trick on his first night on the town.

Justin realized he was getting ahead of himself, no one had ever verbalized Ryan's sexuality, but the look he saw from the younger boy as the drove through the gay ghetto said it all. Justin wasn't sure Sharpay noticed the look in her brother's eyes. As usual, the girl was talking about herself. Justin half listened to Sharpay as he watched Ryan's reactions to the world around him. So far he learned that Sharpay used to hate a "Latina bitch" named Gabriella who apparently stole her role in the school's winter musical. Ryan cut in that his sister hated Gabriella because she was dating Troy Bolton. Apparently, while at the club this summer, Sharpay tried to win Troy but it didn't work and she only made Ryan mad. So she decided to be nicer to people. Justin wasn't so sure how nice Sharpay could actually be, but he nodded along as the girl chattered away.

The three blondes finally arrived at the loft at half past three. Brian was still on the sofa, still with a blunt in hand, but his best friend had joined him since childhood, Michael Novotny. Needless to say, Justin was less than thrilled to see his partner and their friend in such a state as he brought the two teenagers into their home.

"Brian, I thought you were going to go with Michael to the gym while I went to the airport to pick up the twins," Justin slowly admonished his lover as the two teens stood wide-eyed in the doorframe.

Brian was quick to respond, handing Justin an already rolled joint and saying, "We did Jus, but then Mikey and I decided it was time for some deep relaxation. Care to join us?"

Suddenly, Brian remembered the two teenagers standing in the doorway. He waved them over and looked them up and down. "Well," he stated, turning towards his partner, "they dress a hell of a lot better than you did at seventeen."

Brian and Michael laughed as the twins hesitantly sat on the barstools in front of the kitchen counter.

"Kids, we don't bite," Brian called across the room. Ryan and Sharpay stayed put, unsure of what to do. Justin had never seen his cousins so subdued, not even when they were children. He new action needed to be taken… fast.

"Brian, Michael, these are my cousins, Ryan and Sharpay. Guys, this is my partner Brian and his best friend Michael," Justin announced. For Michael's benefit, he added, "they're going to be with us for two weeks until they start school back in New Mexico."

Michael took an immediate interest in the new arrivals. Hunter was home for the summer following his sophomore year in college and he could use some kids close to his own age to hang out with. While Michael learned Sharpay's entire life story, including her disastrous obsession with Troy Bolton and her new relationship with Zeke Baylor, Ryan watched as Justin and Brian argued in the bedroom. He presumed the argument was based around he and Sharpay, but he wasn't quite sure. Brian was yelling something about a diner and Babylon.

Ryan was stirred from his usual position of observation when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants legs. He retrieved his phone to see that he had a text message from Chad. A very sweet text message from Chad actually. Ever since the baseball game at Lava Springs, Chad and Ryan had gotten closer. Well they weren't even friends before the game, but after, they were closer than Ryan had been with anyone in his life, except Sharpay. Chad and Troy were still best friends, but what Ryan and Chad had was different than the brotherly relationship the two jocks shared.

Chad came to Ryan first last week when Taylor had suddenly broken up with him. She had mentioned something about Chad loving someone else, someone he hadn't realized his love for yet. When Chad told this reasoning to Ryan, something inside of him clicked, he knew what Taylor meant, a love that was unrecognized and denied. He felt that towards Chad, well at least he thought he did.

Ryan knew that the entire population of East High thought he was gay. And he really didn't mind the assumption, but until this summer, he was never attached to anyone, male or female. He assumed this was a result of years of only being close with his sister; he had never let anyone in far enough to develop feelings for him or her. And as for crushes, he had a few celebrity crushes on people of both sexes, but they weren't real crushes, they were always on people universally known to be hot: Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, Britney Spears before she went crazy, Jake and Maggie Gyllenhaal. Natalie Portman, George Clooney, Ben Affleck and Jennifer Garner. None of these "crushes" could really count towards one's sexuality; they were the sex symbols of the age.

It was not until Ryan let Chad Danforth in that he realized, he was probably gay. And it was not until he was in Pittsburgh, sitting on Brian's Italian leather sofa and listening to Justin and Brian make love after their domestic squabble, that he was alright with the idea that he was gay. 'Maybe even more than alright,' he thought as he grinned and replied to Chad's text message.


	5. Breaking Free

Breaking Free

Several hours after arriving at Brian's loft, Ryan and Sharpay found themselves shuttled back into Brian's jeep as they drove three blocks back towards Liberty Avenue. It was nine pm and they were all first going to dinner. After their arrival at the loft, Sharpay and Ryan spent several hours getting to know Brian, Justin and Michael. Ryan soon found that his assumptions about Brian, that he was a cold-hearted bastard, weren't a hundred percent true. Brian, he saw, was like Chad, he presented a strong front to the world, but he was really weak and caring inside.

Sharpay scoffed as the group arrived at the Liberty Diner. She was not used to eating in such an establishment. Even on her few dates with Zeke, they went to chain restaurants like Chili's or Friday's before enjoying his amazing deserts. Sharpay was sure she had never eaten before in a diner. Ryan wasn't so sure about that, he remember one disastrous trip to New York that ended with them at a diner in Queens. Maybe Sharpay had decided to repress that particular memory.

A women wearing a bright red wig and a pride rainbow vest seated them. She was introduced as Michael's mother, Debbie. After spending two minutes with Debbie, Ryan could see why Michael was the way he was.

The twins were soon introduced to the rest of the gang. Michael's partner Ben, a professor, and their adopted son Hunter. Ted, a high-strung accounted and his partner Blake, a drug counselor. Emmett, the fashionista party planner. Lindsay and Melanie, an artist and a lawyer with two kids, Gus and Jenny Rebecca. Debbie's boyfriend Carl. And the twins Aunt Jennifer and cousin Molly, neither of whom they had seen for seven years.

Following the meal, which Sharpay found surprising good, Melanie and Lindsay left to put the kids to bed. Seven-year-old Gus protested, but it was far past his bedtime already. As the gang left the diner, Justin dropped a bombshell on the twins.

"We're going to Babylon tonight, that's Brian's nightclub, it's just down the street. You will not be carded since you would be personal guests of the owner as members of his family. If you want to come with us, that is," Justin explained.

"It's a gay club, right?" Sharpay asked her cousin.

"Yeah, sorry Shar, no boys for you to pick up tonight," Justin playfully answered his cousin with a nudge in the shoulder.

"Good," Sharpay answered, "no reason for Zeke to be jealous then. It'll be fun, right Ry?" she said while playfully smacking her brother.

Ryan was overjoyed and upset at the same time. He was eager to explore this world of gay clubs, bars and, most importantly, gay men. But he still wanted Chad to be there with him.

"Yeah, Shar," he finally answered his sister, "I think it will be."

Ryan would use to night to break free from expectations. These guys would want to dance with him, not his sister, he wouldn't spend his night pimping her out as usual. He could relax and have a good time.

Justin and Hunter, behind Michael and Brian's backs, got the twins a couple of drinks. They were soon dancing together loosely on the dance floor in a manner never seen before in an Evans twins routine. Guys were hitting on Ryan and Sharpay only felt it fair to let her brother have a little fun. She danced with Hunter, whom she was surprised to learn was bisexual. Every college aged guy in Babylon wanted Ryan Evans that night, and it sure felt good to be him.

Ryan was even invited for a few jaunts back to Babylon's famous backroom. He declined every time. He was drunk and having a good time, but he couldn't seem to get Chad out of his head. He realized he was being stupid, Chad was straight, Taylor, for the first time in her life, was wrong. That had to be the case. There was no way that Chad Danforth would ever like Ryan Evans.


	6. Crying at the Discotheque

Crying at the Discotheque

Filled with booze and self-confidence from being hit on, Ryan made a drinker's rookie mistake. He drunk dialed his crush. It was just after two in the morning in Pittsburgh, so it was still eleven back in New Mexico- not that Ryan was coherent enough to think about the time change, he just knew that he had to speak to Chad while he still had the liquid courage of alcohol in his system.

"Hey Ry," Chad answered the phone after two rings. Ryan could hear noise in the background, he could here Troy Bolton's laugh and a yell that sounded like it came from Jason Cross.

Suddenly, Ryan felt stone cold sober. He couldn't talk to Chad. He couldn't tell Chad how he felt- not now and certainly not back home in Albuquerque.

"Ryan, are you there?" Chad asked over the telephone silence. "God, it's gotta be past two there, Ryan is everything alright?"

The concern present in Chad's voice got to Ryan. Maybe Chad really did like Ryan. Or, more likely, Chad was just being a good friend again. Ryan, overcome with emotion and alcohol started sobbing. He couldn't believe it, he was standing outside the first gay club he'd been to, crying on the phone to his very straight crush. This was a new banner night for the drama king of East High.

"Ry," Chad began again, "why are you crying? What's wrong? Where's Shar, can you put her on the phone?" Chad's concern was overwhelming. Ryan couldn't deal with it. He hung up the phone and turned it off. The last person he wanted to be tempted to talk to tonight was Chad Danforth.

Ryan collapsed on the sidewalk outside Babylon, crying into his hands. Several minutes later, his sister and Hunter found him in hysterics. Hunter ran back into the club to find Justin, who promptly took the twins home.


	7. We're All In This Together

We're All In This Together

Back in New Mexico, Chad Danforth was distraught. Ryan Evans had called him and cried into the phone. Thoughts raced through Chad's head of the horrors his secret crush had encountered in Pittsburgh.

Before this summer at Lava Springs, Chad never looked twice at Ryan Evans. He was the "drama fruit" or "Sharpay's poodle" in his mind. It was Sharpay he watched out for, Sharpay who was set to ruin his best friend's life. But, after the staff baseball game, Chad had a change of opinion towards Ryan.

It all started when the boys entered up in Ryan's private cabana after the game ended. Ryan let Chad use his shower while Ryan used the sauna. Chad had come out of the shower to see Ryan trying on his baseball gear. Never one to avoid confrontation, the only thought Chad had seeing Ryan in his wildcat colors was that Ryan looked good. He had no idea where that thought had come from, but he knew in his heart that he could never look at Ryan the same way again. He decided then to wear Ryan's white polo and pants to the staff barbeque, he even wore Ryan's striped newsboy cap.

When Taylor broke up with him a few weeks later, the things he refused to see since the game became clear. He was falling in love with Ryan Evans. He was bisexual and he had a crush on a boy. Surprising, Chad didn't wrestle too much with his newfound feelings. He realized that he liked Ryan far more than he ever liked Taylor, and if Ryan was another guy, so be it. He even told Troy about how he felt, and his best friend promised to support him in whatever he decided to do about his feelings. He wanted to tell Ryan during the weeks before school, he had a perfect end to his summer planned, before he found out that Ryan and Sharpay were off to Pittsburgh.

When Ryan called, drunk and crying, Chad was more than concerned. Ryan had no idea what he was in for back east, he hadn't seen the cousin he was staying with for seven years, this guy could be a killer, or a rapist or something. There had to be a reason this guy was disowned.

"Guys," Chad, said, turning to his fellow wildcats after he tried calling Ryan seven more times, "I'm concern about them, both of them, something's wrong."

Troy responded, "well they're in Pittsburgh, what can you do from here?"

An idea formed in Chad's mind, one that was just crazy enough for him to pull off. "Well, I can use some of my Lava Springs money to go out there. I mean it'll probably just be to bring them home, so I think it's worth it."

The rest of the gang, gathered at Troy's house for a movie night, looked at each other before responding to Chad's plan. Troy shot a look to Gabriella who shot one back to Troy. Chad waited in anticipation to see what his friends would say to his plan.

"Gabby and I will go with you—and don't protest, if you go, we go," Troy stated firmly. The others nodded and Chad got up to look up travel fares on the computer.

"I got a better idea," said Troy as Chad opened the Internet browser to a travel discount website. Troy dialed a number on his phone and went into the kitchen after whomever he called answered.

Chad continued to look up flights until Troy re-entered the room five minutes later.

"Okay, I called Mr. Evans," Troy began.

"You did what!" Chad yelled, cutting Troy off.

"I called Mr. Evans and explained everything to him- I mean everything. And he thought that it would be a good idea for the three of us to go out there for a couple days- especially you Chad."

Chad looked flustered. The rest of the group looked at each other confused, why should Chad be the ideal person to go. Why not Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke or maybe even Martha Cox, she'd been flirting with Ryan a lot lately.

Troy continued on oblivious to his friends' confusion, "we're taking his jet tomorrow to Pittsburgh, a car's gonna pick us up at eight, so everyone go home so I can pack."

The rest of the gang dispersed, but Chad and Gabriella lingered. "Thanks, Troy," Chad told his friend as he gave him a big hug.

"Gabby, I'll take you home," Chad said, "and I'll explain just what everything means on the way."

The two left for what Chad was certain to be an awkward car ride while Troy ran upstairs and packed a suitcase for the trip. He needed mission "get Ryan and Chad together" to be a success. He had a small feeling that his sanity counted on it.

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters, I wrote them during my own last weeks of summer. Alas, I am now back up at school and the fall semester is in full swing, so I will try to get something up every week. I'm gonna find a good motivator to make me!


	8. Some Lovin'

Some Lovin'

Chad couldn't deal with the hours long flight to Pittsburgh. The private jet was nice, but he felt Gabby and Troy wrapped in their own little world. They spent most of the flight playing random board games; Chad was unaware that a game of mancala could last so long.

Chad, for the most part, spent the flight staring out the window thinking, well really over thinking. Just a few weeks before, he had barely known Ryan and now he was flying across the country to see the other boy. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time?

He thought of Troy and Gabriella, they seemed to be in love before casting for "Twinkle Towne" had even ended. If it was possible for his best friend, why not for him too?

During the flight, Troy explained to Gabriella why it was so important for them all to go to Pittsburgh. Needless to say, Gabby had been a bit surprised that Chad was in love with a boy, but when she started to think about it more, it made sense to her. Actually, Gabby was kicking herself that she hadn't seen the spark between the two boys when Taylor did.

Once they landed in Pittsburgh, a blonde woman greeted the three Wildcats. Mr. Evans, after arranging their flight, had contacted the twins' cousin to tell him the others were coming. Troy saw this woman, wearing a long black skirt and red top and worried that maybe Mr. Evan's sent an employee and Ryan and Sharpay had no idea they were even coming.

The blonde woman approached the three teenagers hesitantly. "Hi," she began, "I'm Lindsay Peterson, I'm a good friend of Brian and Justin's."

After receiving three vacant stares, Lindsay decided to explain a bit more. "Justin, the twins cousins, sent me to get you guys. Ryan and Sharpay are at Brian's country manor, Britin now; they needed a change of pace after last night. Oh, and your visit is a surprise."

Chad couldn't believe that no one told Ryan he was coming. Here he was, at private airstrip in West Virginia, not Pittsburgh, going to see his love that had no idea he was coming, in a country manor. This was all getting a little bit surreal for Chad.

Luckily, the airstrip was close to Britin, the entire trip took only fifteen minutes. Lindsay kept the conversation flowing, telling the teenagers about Melanie and the children and explaining a bit more about Brian and Justin's unique relationship to the teens.

Only Chad was half listening, he was staring out the window, thinking again, wondering if he made a mistake by coming out to Pittsburgh. What if Ryan didn't like him? Or if he and Sharpay were having a grand time riding horses in the country or something and the crying phone call was just a second of weakness, not indicative to the entire experience. Chad worried the entire way to Britin.

When they arrived, Troy was struck by the vastness of Britin. Gabriella wondered if there were any animals around. Chad wondered still about Ryan's reaction, and if Sharpay was going to murder him for liking her brother. As the three entered the house, three blonde heads on the sofa turned around to see them, one of them, the youngest male, fell to the floor in shock.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I don't have class again until Wednesday, so I will try to get another chapter out and up by then!**


	9. When There You And Me

When There Was You And Me

After the disastrous night at Babylon, Justin thought it important for Sharpay and Ryan to leave the city and relax a bit at Britin. He really didn't know what he had been thinking, allowing Ryan to be drunk at Babylon. In hindsight, it seemed like an awful idea, but when Justin was under the influence of the drug that is Brian Kinney everything seemed like a good idea.

Upon their arrival at Britin, Justin received a rather unexpected phone call from his Uncle Robert, the twin's father. Before Sharpay had found Ryan crying the night before, he had apparently called a guy from school in tears, worrying the other boy enough for him to fly across the country to see if Ryan was alright.

While Justin wished he had someone like this Chad in high school, he knew he needed to have that dreaded conversation with his cousin. As luck would have it, Ryan had the same idea, about talking, and entered Justin's studio in the early afternoon to talk with him.

"Rough night, kid?" Justin said with a small mile to break the ice.

"You could say that. I'm an idiot though. I should never, ever drink," Ryan replied.

Silence lulled over the two blondes until Justin continued the conversation. "Well," he began, "maybe just not that much in a short time. Can I ask you why you ended up crying?"

Ryan slowly nodded his head and began, "Well you seemed to have realized that I'm gay. Hell, I just realized it. At Lava Springs this summer. I fell for a guy from school; you could barely call him a friend, Chad. We became really close over the summer, playing baseball and just talking. I even taught him how to dance."

Ryan paused, a slow smile began to form, but as he continued to speak, Justin could see it begin to fade. "Last night was the first time I was the center of attention, that guys wanted me, not Sharpay. I got cocky and called Chad, but I realized what a bad idea that was once he answered the phone."

Justin felt for his cousin, he really did. But Chad cared for Ryan, which made his cousin lucky.

After a brief silence, Justin replied, "Why was it a bad idea, Ry?"

"Because," Ryan began in an exasperated tone, "Chad's pretty straight, I don't live in a little gay universe like you, and all my friends are straight."

"Ry," Justin told his cousin, " maybe he's just a friend, maybe not, maybe when see him, talking to him, face to face, and sober, may not be a horrible idea."

Ryan was confused with Justin's last cryptic statement for the next several hours while he and Sharpay explored the country manor's grounds. After dinner, Ryan, Sharpay and Justin sat in the living room playing scrabble while Brian played legos with Gus, who had been dropped off at Britin by Lindsay several hours earlier.

Just as Ryan earned triple points for xenophobia, added his xeno to Justin's phobia, Lindsay walked through the door. But she was not alone, Troy, Gabriella and Chad followed her. Upon seeing his friends- especially Chad- enter Britin, luggage in hand, Ryan fell to the ground and only avoided hitting his head because Sharpay threw a pillow on the floor to stop the full impact.


	10. Let's Hear It for the Boy

Let's Hear It for the Boy

It took Ryan five minutes to come to after he passed out. Five minutes too long in Chad's mind. The entire time Ryan was out, Chad paced around the foyer of Britin in agony. Obviously Ryan was fine—until he showed up at least.

Sharpay, Justin, Troy and Gabriella huddled around Ryan waiting for him to come to. Brian was in the next room, trying to stop an irrational Lindsay from calling an ambulance. The blonde stormed out of the room hand in hand with Gus and sat down on the couch and joined the vigil over Ryan.

And Chad paced, and paced and paced. Brian could see that the boy had something on his mind, so he went over to talk to him. Not that Brian cared or anything, but he didn't need some random kid from New Mexico with a worse haircut than Mikey scuffing up his floors with all this pacing.

"Kid, why aren't you in the other room fawning over Ryan. Didn't you just fucking come here from New Mexico to see him?" Brian asked the teen, attempting to keep the concern out of his voice.

Chad slumped over, "It's my fault he passed out. I shouldn't have come."

Despite his better judgment, Brian could really feel for the kid. "Well," he began, "Chad, that's your name right?"

Chad nodded and Brian continued, "From what I've heard, from Justin's uncle, is that you were concerned about Ryan after hearing from him last night. Fuck, we all were concerned. It's a good friend who comes help unsolicited. Just don't feel bad about it, it makes people think you're a pussy."

Chad was sobbing now, "But I am weak. Ryan's fine. I got worked up and got the others involved. I just thought-"

"What'd you think, Chad, that he needed you? That he fucking wanted you?"

"No…. well I don't know what I thought. I guess it's weird. What I feel for Ryan."

Brian looked at the kid and for the first time realized why he seemed so familiar to him. Chad was everything he didn't want to be when he was Chad's age. Insecure about his sexuality and almost afraid of it. He was almost a jock version of Mikey in high school.

"So what, you're gay. Not that weird. You like Ryan, care about him like your friend jockboy over there cares for that chick. It's simple and fine," Brian said. He may have been a bit short, but he knew this kid needed this lesson now.

"Troy and Gabriella," was all Chad could manage to get out.

"What?" Brian asked, confused over the course of conversation.

"My friends, jockboy and the chick, their names are Troy and Gabriella," Chad clarified.

Brian looked at the teenager bemused. "THE Troy and Gabriella. The Troy Sharpay loves and the Gabriella Sharpay used to hate?"

"That would be them," Chad chuckled to himself. "I'm surprised, you don't seem the type to actually listen when Shar talks."

Brian sighed, "She talks a lot, kind of hard to not listen."

Both men shared a laugh at the thought of how much the blonde drama queen talks once she drops her Ice Princess façade. "Seriously though," Chad said after recovering, "do you think I'm some idiot kid, flying out here for him.?"

Brian looked Chad in the eyes before beginning, "Once I would have said yes, that it was breeder behavior and you were just a silly faggot fooling yourself. But I guess I feel in love, and I understand. And from the few times Ryan actually talked in the last 2 days, I'd say he cares about you too."

Commotion sprang from the living room, Justin yelled out, "Ryan's up!" Chad excitedly got off of Brian's hardwood floor and turned to the older man before running into the living room.

"Thanks Brian, What you said really put things into perspective for me," Chad called from the doorway.

Brian smirked. "If you tell anyone that I told you I love Justin, I will not hesitate to have you killed. What's one less teenage faggot to the world anyway," Brian said with a laugh as Chad went to see how his no-so-secret crush was fairing.

**A/N: **Sorry this took a while to get up. For future reference to anyone in college, thinking about college, is a human being, it's generally a bad idea to take 4 classes a day, sleep 4 hours a night and go to random campus debates about Iran when you feel like shit and are already falling asleep. It just makes you sick. So if this chapter is sub par, totally the reason.

**A/N 2: **I'm aware that Brian's a bit out of character, but I always liked that softer side of Brian. But in canon, he'd never show it to a random kid. But maybe in the few years in season 5, Justin's made Brian softer? I'm gonna go with that. Honestly, originally, I was going to have Justin talk to Chad, but Justin would want to stay with his cousin. The it was going to be Lindsay, but then Brian just starting talking. Oh plot bunnies, how I love thee.


	11. What I've Been Looking For

**A/N Standard disclaimers still apply**

What I've Been Looking For

As soon as Ryan came to, the only thing he could concentrate on was talking to Chad. As he looked up and saw the faces of Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Justin and Lindsay fawning over him, he wouldn't help but wonder where Chad was in all this mess.

Immediately he was bombarded with questions. How are you feeling? Why'd you pass out? What was with the phone call last night? But Ryan was not in the mood to answer any questions; he wanted some answers from a certain big haired boy himself.

Luckily, Justin seemed to read his mind. Not more than two minutes after he came to, Justin excused Ryan from the group and strategically placed both Ryan and Chad inside his art studio, locking the door from the outside. He went back t the living room to play with Gus some more and formally meet Troy and Gabriella. He was interested to see the interaction between the couple and his female cousin. Hopefully, the teenagers would prove to be entertaining enough for Justin to forget about what was happening in the studio.

Chad and Ryan, upon realizing they had been locked in, decided they needed to have a serious conversation. His liquid courage long gone, Ryan decided to let Chad make the first move, seeing as he flew across the country to see Ryan.

Sensing Ryan's anxiety, Chad began, "um so dude, you really freaked me out last night. I thought your cousin was, like, abusing you and Shar or something. This was a rescue mission."

Ryan looked at the other boy for a full minute before finally breaking his silence. "I'll ask about the logistics later, but Chad, why did you think you needed to save me?" the smaller by asked.

Chad looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "So Ryan," Chad began in a very serious tone, "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the staff baseball game. When I close my eyes, you're there, when I wake up, you're there. I needed to know that you were alright out here."

"But Chad," the blonde by asked imploringly, "why?"

""Why? What a silly question is that? Why? Because ever since Taylor dumped me, I realized I'm in deep like with you, it's far too soon to say love. Why? Because you enter my every thought and you dance your way through my day without even knowing it. Because maybe I do love you and that's the only thing that matters."

Ryan was dumbfounded. "Uh, Chad," he began, "you do realize what you're saying right. By proclaiming your love for a boy you—"

"Ry, I knew, I'm not stupid. I understand the concept of homosexuality, though I think since you're the first boy I've had feelings for and I have had feelings for girls—ok so only Taylor—I might be bisexual. But that's neither here nor there. I've flown across the country to make sure you're alright and proclaim my love. Ryan- ball's in your court so to speak."

Ryan began tentatively, "The feelings I've started having for you made me re-examine my entire life. I'm sure you've been going through the same thing. But contrary to popular East High belief, I've just acknowledged my sexuality. And last night, I became secure in it. We went to Babylon, a gay club in the city Brian owns and I got drunk and danced with all these guys and for once, I was the center of attention, not Sharpay. So I got cocky and called you. I was so sure you were straight and wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew. I'm sorry I worried you."

Chad took two steps forward; he was clearly now in Ryan's personal space. "I would never not want to be friends with you," he whispered huskily as his eyes wandered to Ryan's lips. He leaned in and captured Ryan's perfect pink lip with his own. Ryan deepened the kiss and before long, Chad's tongue pleaded for entrance and the two boy's tongues fought a war for supremacy. One of them, no new was quite sure who, elicited a loud moan. Hands roamed and belts were loosened. Soon the two faintly heard a key open the studio door. Justin and Brian stood before them, identical smirks plastered upon their faces. As the boys moved to put themselves back together, Sharpay wandered in, looked at the situation before her and spoke the shortest sentence she had since arriving in Pittsburgh, "Finally."

**A/N2:Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. School's been pretty damn crazy and I randomly decided to join the debate team, so I've been spending my weekends across New England at tournaments. And, upon studying for the American Revolution midterm I took today, I realized that I've read over 1000 page about the American colonies between 1609 and 1775. And I'm taking 3 other courses. I'll try to update Shine more regularly, maybe once every two weeks, but I make no guarantees. And keep the awesome reviews coming, they motivate me to actually write. **


	12. Free

Free

The rest of the trip passed by quickly for the Wildcats and the boys of Liberty Avenue. Throughout the two weeks, Ryan and Chad got closer and really became a couple. They spent days at Britin and nights living it up at Babylon.

Ryan also got to know his cousin Justin much better. They promised to call all the time after Ryan left Pittsburgh. Brian and Chad seemed click as well. They hung out whenever Ryan and Justin retreated to the art studio. Justin did manage to stop Brian from giving Chad pot, which really was a small miracle.

Sharpay continued her personal growth while in Pittsburgh. By the second week, she had gotten over her Gabriella issues and was willingly hanging out with the golden couple of East High. She also babysat for Jenny Rebecca and Gus often and she began pretty close to the entire gang, especially Emmett, which whom she had diva contest one night after a few too many drinks at Babylon. Another night after drinking Sharpay hooked up with Hunter—but she didn't really remember many details. Nonetheless, she told Zeke, who wiped as he is, forgave her.

Troy and Gabriella stayed in Pittsburgh to support Chad. And because the Evans jet wasn't coming back for another two weeks. They mostly spent the time just together, basking in their perfect relationship. All was well, until school started at least

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry about the delay. And the cop out of an ending. I have a ton of ideas and when I actually have more time, I'll put them in a sequel to this story. I'm not sure quite when.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Xoxo,**

**Amy**


End file.
